


lullaby for sleepless cats in seoul

by spicysober



Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Side!JackBeom, Slice of Life, These tags are cursed, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: — ребят, рамен остывает, где югём?— ну так бэмбэм-колл же, ты че.— а то, что не каждый человек на земле страдает от бесконечного желания контролировать все инфопотоки своего окружения, ДЖИНЁН.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Series: жёлтые кепки югёма [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	lullaby for sleepless cats in seoul

**Author's Note:**

> booty call — предложение взаимодействия сексуального характера на постоянной или одноразовой основе; от англ. booty [попка] и call [① звать; ② звонок].

1

югём дергается, когда экран телефона снова загорается и сообщает, что «JYPmadbam would like facetime»: его бросает в краску только при мысли о том, что нужно ответить, не говоря уже о вещах, которые, возможно, придется делать во время разговора. не то чтобы он на это надеялся, нет, совсем нет.

«вдох-выдох», — он повторяет себе это, как мантру, и следует своим же указаниям, шумно втягивая воздух носом. прямо сейчас ему кажется, что где-то под ним медленно и тягуче, вкрадчиво, каким бывал сам бэм бэм, расползается трещинами земля. в момент, когда он ответит на звонок, тектонические плиты раздвинутся, тут же сталкиваясь, и бездна заберет югёма в свои объятия.

— югём-а, мы целую вечность не виделись, чего ты так долго не отвечаешь? — судя по голосу, сегодня бэм играл в ангела, и судя по позе, он уже лежал в кровати, тогда как у югёма на другом конце мира был вполне себе разгар рабочего дня — он, в отличие от всяких там принцев, отпуск проводил с пользой, мотаясь по всем хореографам ЛА из своего чек-листа «увидеть, станцевать и (не)умереть».

югём спешно отвернул телефон в сторону и развернулся сам, чтобы джейби не видел, что будет вытворять бэм (что бы тот ни вытворял): джебом прилетел с ним, чтобы пройти несколько уроков вокала — тоже «позаниматься и (не)умереть». сейчас он был с югёмом, потому что ждал, когда закончится его окно между занятиями. 

югёму необязательно было отворачиваться, потому что джебом и сам был занят — обсуждал с джексоном обложку нового EP для личного проекта. в итоге он только лишний раз привлек его внимание: заметив возню со стороны югёма, джебом прищурился и засмеялся, громким шепотом известив джексона, что «у югёма снова бэмбэм-колл». то, как взвизгнул джексон, было слышно даже через наушники на расстоянии нескольких метров.

«бэмбэм-колл» — так они уже некоторое время называли аналог бути-колла между югёмом и бэмом. никто не знал до конца, было ли там реальное «бути» или югём больше приукрашивал, но стоило им разъехаться хоть на день, хоть на две недели — бэм начинал бомбардировать югёма звонками. сначала они были вполне обычными, позже гём стал отходить в другую часть комнаты, затем — едва ли не дезертировал из здания. или запирался в ванной, включая воду. возвращался он почти всегда раскрасневшийся — возможно, что путал горячую и холодную, но, по мнению джексона и джебома, все признаки были налицо — или, вернее сказать, на лице.

— югём-а, поговори со мной! снова не могу уснуть. давай ты будешь что-нибудь рассказывать, а когда убедишься, что я сплю, то отключишься?

и югём рассказывал. выходил на залитую солнцем террасу, ставил телефон на подставку и описывал все, что было вокруг него. соленый запах с океана, который точно был где-то поблизости и даже бился волнами о берег по ночам. показал новую танцевальную связку, которую выучил — прежде чем бэм объявил, что закрывает глаза. рассказал, что мало ест, потому что жарко и не успевает. спросил, как прошёл день бэма, но тот уже вовсю сопел.

— и кто из нас младшенький? — югём ещё некоторое время продолжал что-то говорить, постепенно переходя на шёпот, а потом завершил звонок. он не сказал бэму, что тоже с трудом засыпает, находясь с ним в разных городах.

в класс он вернулся с порозовевшими щеками — такое бывает, если постоять под открытым солнцем в полдень. джебом посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, пряча улыбку в панамку.

2

югём все ещё в ЛА, но уже без джебома, потому что тот как-то спешно смотался, едва закончил свои уроки. сказал, по делам в гонконг. «знаю я твой гонконг, шлю приветы хёну», — ответил югём, когда высаживал джейби на парковке у аэропорта. тот засмеялся (кого-то смутно напоминая) и кивнул на звонящий телефон: «не пропусти бэмбэм-колл». югёму оставалось только закатить глаза, потому что бэм не мог ему звонить в такую (для сеула и самого бэма) рань. однако…

— ким югём! я похитил твою мать, потому что она заслуживает большего, чем те шмотки, которые вы ей не покупаете! — телефон был переведён на воспроизведение через аудиосистему машины, и югём рисковал остаться без слуха. и без ушей в принципе. он быстро, путаясь в пальцах, переключил звук обратно на мобильник. пока он пытался осмыслить сказанное, бэм продолжил:

— мы сейчас на родео. я вспомнил, что у госпожи ким день рождения и что тебя не будет, поэтому решил скрасить ей утро. подобрал для нее офигительно красивые платья и комбинезон — ты знаешь, что она собралась с подругами в пусан через неделю? ещё она выбрала себе браслет, я сказал, что это от тебя. а ещё…

поток болтовни бэма было не остановить, как и улыбку, которая растянулась на лице югёма. он просто сидел и слушал, кивая (иногда невпопад). он думал, как ему повезло. и как он не жалеет ни об одном синяке или укусе, которые оставлял ему бэм во время бесконечных потасовок в их семнадцать лет — во имя укрепления будущей дружбы.

— ким бэм бэм, — хихикнул югём, вспоминая их старую шутку. 

лицо бэма мгновенно стало серьёзным:

— не говори таких опрометчивых вещей, бхувакуль югём, — и снова засмеялся.

потом он заставил госпожу ким заново перемерить все платья и комбинезон, чтобы показать их югёму через фронтальную камеру. убедившись, что все довольны, бэм отключился, пообещав позвонить «к ночи». югём не успел уточнить, чьей ночи, но совершенно точно понял, что готов принимать его звонки в любое время. чем бы они ни заканчивались.

3

югём держал телефон согнутыми коленями, сосредоточенно хмурясь. на экране его мобильника, не менее сосредоточенно, хмурился бэм.

— у них что, опять?.. — осторожно спросил ёнджэ, прикрывая уши коко ладонями.

— бэмбэм-колл, — подтвердил джинен.

— разве бэм не этажом выше, вместе с марком и джексоном? — снова ёнджэ.

— все так, бэм сверху. но их там джексон изнутри запер и сказал, что не отпустит, пока они не запишут идеальное интро для «god has returned», — прохрустел джебом, не дожевав вторую уже порцию жареного рамена.

— и сегодня бэмбэм-колл — это..? — все еще ёнджэ, все еще прикрывающий уши коко.

— фейс-гимнастика, — это джинен и джейби сказали уже одновременно. все трое горестно вздохнули.

фейс-гимнастика стала легендой за короткий срок, и даже джексон, признав действенность, периодически практиковал ее. но истинными адептами этих упражнений стали, конечно, бэм и югём.

причем предложил попробовать и купил курс именно югём — в порыве заботы о бэме. теперь ежедневно, в одно и то же время, они делали комплекс упражнений для лица. десять мучительных минут пыхтения, открытых глаз, закрытых глаз, тыканья в глаза, сморщенных носов и других жутких гримас. сопровождалось все это невероятных децибелов гоготом, который, казалось бы, только создавал им дополнительные морщины.

поначалу бэм сомневался в том, есть ли толк от этих занятий. но югём стойко пинал его в течение трех недель — иногда буквально — а потом старательно склеивал фото «до/после» в коллаж, чтобы доказать результат. по итогу бэм сдался и начал заниматься усерднее, не пропуская ни одного дня. в конце концов, как бы он ни выпендривался, их желание заботиться друг о друге могло принять и такую форму. опять же, если не получалось усесться друг напротив друга — всегда можно было позвонить.

вот и сейчас, несмотря на то, как жестоко их разделили, бэм и югём не отказывались от своих правил. даже у таких, как они, эти правила были — неважно, гимнастика для лица или драка за то, чья очередь открывать единственную оставшуюся в холодильнике банку пива.

десять минут подходили к концу, югём предвкушал блаженное расслабление, как вдруг изображение с камеры бэма пропало. это заставило его возмущенно воскликнуть:

— дабл-би? не смей сливаться с последней минуты! всего-то три повтора осталось!

несмотря на помехи, звонок не прерывался, и он все повторял угрозы на разный лад, пока, наконец, не оказался перевернутым на бок в той же позе, что и сидел: ноги согнуты, колени к груди, и сам югём прижат к полу уже не таким уж и костистым, но все еще довольно легким бэмом.

— югём-а-а! джексон-хён хотел моей смерти! говорил, я слишком громко втягиваю щеки! — бэм продолжал лежать поперек югёма, свесившись к его лицу.

— эти бэмбэм-коллы меня доконают, — вздыхал джексон в другой половине комнаты, пытаясь надавить на жалость и забрать у джейби остатки рамена. — и ладно бы там реально было что-то _такое_... — он жестом спросил, насколько рамен острый, и джебом, к радости джексона, показал сначала один палец, а потом второй рукой, сложив пальцы в кольцо, показал ноль, вместе как бы изображая десять. десять перцев. джексон чертыхнулся и отдал миску обратно.

— в общем, бро, я добился того, чтобы этот изверг нас выпустил, — бэм чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь к разговорам ребят. — достали со своими бути… бэмбэм-коллами. может нам и правда что-то такое устроить? — и подул югёму в шею.

честно говоря, югём не был против хоть до утра пролежать в своей текущей позе, с бэмом поперек. честно говоря, он не был против и «чего-то _такого»_.

но он сдержался: легонько ущипнул его за живот и, когда тот приподнялся, выбрался. 

— бэм. а ну садись напротив. _еще целая минута!_

— ким югём, я _убью_ тебя!

4

югём не мог отказаться от просьбы бэма посидеть с его кошками, пока тот снимается в очередной рекламе в тайланде. 

«посидеть» означало «переехать на весь срок и звонить с отчетом по строгому расписанию». но не то чтобы это становилось проблемой для югёма, который давно купил для квартиры бэма отдельную щетку и кружку, а тот оперативно подогнал ему пижаму. 

бэм улетел утром, и уже через пару часов после перелета югём, со всеми кошками в руках, отвечал на его звонок. он пожаловался, что в тае испортилась погода, на месте съемок вообще начался ливень, и от всего этого у бэма разболелась голова.

— если концепцию не поменяют, придется ждать, пока закончатся дожди. это может занять неделю вместо двух-трех суток! и я забыл те индийские таблетки от мигрени, которые ты заказывал для меня… — бэм рассказывал это с надутыми губами, скорее обиженный на весь мир, чем злой. очень трогательный — в прямом и переносном смысле, потому что ходил он мимо камеры в этих своих розовых очках да одной только огромной рубашке, которая доставала ему до середины бедра и была подозрительно похожей на югёмовскую: это подтверждали супер-длинные рукава и мнимая оверсайзность. югём заулыбался счастливо, но никак не стал комментировать. вместо этого предложил:

— хочешь, я станцую тебе твой кусок из нашей последней хореографии? я не успел показать раньше — только пару часов назад закончил его. а капкейк, — он отпустил остальных котов, перехватывая ее под передними лапами и усаживая себе на руку задними: она настороженно мявкнула, но не стала вырываться, — капкейк поможет мне, сделав танец более _твоим_. 

югём установил телефон на подставку, отошел подальше и начал показывать движения, часть из них выполняя с помощью капкейк. кошка мужественно продержалась с полминуты, а потом все-таки больно цапнула его за палец. югём ойкнул и опустил ее на пол («никогда не давай ей спрыгивать с рук! для манчкинов это слишком опасно!»), с виноватым видом обернувшись к бэму. тот пропал из поля зрения, видимо, бросив телефон где-то поблизости. слышно было только захлебывающийся смех.

— ким югём, ты официально лучший кэтситтер! — наконец лицо бэма появилось перед камерой: он не переставал хихикать. — а-а-а-а-а, твое лицо, когда капкейк тебя укусила! твое! лицо! такое! дурацкое! я сделал скриншот, поставлю на экран блокировки, — бэм все никак не мог унять свой смех.

— кажется, тебе полегчало? — притворно проворчал югём, зализывая укус на пальце.

— да, я думаю, что моя танцевальная партия вышла отличная, — задержав взгляд на пальце, ответил бэм. — эй, гиёми? когда я вернусь, придумаем сценарий для настоящего бу… бэмбэм-колла? — он не смотрел в камеру, когда предлагал это, потому что беспалевно заказывал обратный билет.

югём залился краской и кивнул. как бы там ни было, он уже пообещал себе, что будет принимать… звонки бэма. любые.

**Author's Note:**

> 1  
> пруфридинг, бэмбэм-колл и хангыль @pooplavsky  
> название (оба) @ EPIK HIGH
> 
> 2  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTnWZfyIsbk
> 
> 3  
> сорри за возможные ишузы и расхождения (например, за то, что югём поехал в ла с джебомом, но без марка (хотя, как знать...), ради дела — пришлось


End file.
